Once Upon a December
by Beatlesfan93
Summary: New York City, December 1968: Young single-mom Caroline is struggling to make ends meet, and cope with the recent loss of her brother in the Vietnam War. One night she meets a man who is going to change her life forever. A famous, British man called Paul.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's been ages since last time I posted something new here on fanfiction. I haven't really read much fanfic in months either. But now I'm back!**

**A lot of things have happened. I have been to Liverpool. Yeah. For real! Liverpool, England, where it all begun! It was totally, completely awesome. And while I was there, I saw Paul McCartney live. It's six days since now, and it still makes me so happy to think about it. It also gave me a LOT of new inspiration for the fiction writing. I'm now an even more dedicated Beatles and McCartney fan.**

**All right, it's about time I get down to business, and let you guys meet Caroline Bradley, the OC of my new Christmas-themed Beatle-fic. It's perhaps a bit late to start writing a Christmas story on Christmas Day. I don't really know how much I want to make out of it, but there will probably be a few chapters.**

**Ready, set, go!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

New York City, December 1968

Caroline pulled her coat tighter around her small frame. It had begun snowing heavier now. The streets were almost empty. Hardly anyone seemed to be outside, and Caroline couldn't blame them. She'd much rather be inside now, curled up in the sofa with a blanket and a cup of hot chocolate, than hurling through the streets on the way to another exhausting shift at the café. She might not even come home to a warm and cozy flat. She had received a rather unpleasant letter a few days back, threatening to turn of the electricity if she didn't pay the bill. At least her 3 year old daughter would be safe and warm tonight. Little Ellie was staying with the neighbor, old Mrs. Kelley, while Caroline was working. Caroline couldn't even begin to think about the enormous pile of bills she had to pay. She continued through the bitter wind, until she reached the café where she had been working for the past year.

"Evening Caroline!" the café owner Jimmy greeted her, as she walked through the door. He was serving coffee to some customers.

"Hello Jimmy. I'll be right there. I just have to change." Caroline slipped into the back room, where Kirsty, one of the other waitresses was putting on her coat.

"Finally!" she exclaimed, as Caroline entered the room. "I thought you'd never show up. I don't have the whole night! I have a date in ten minutes. I can't be late for that. I wish you could learn to be here on time!"

Caroline resisted the urge to scream at her. Kirsty was seventeen. She knew nothing about life. She went to high school, and lived with her parents. She didn't have a three year old, a bunch of unpaid bills and a second job as a cleaning lady. And yet, she had the nerve to talk to her like that, for being a minute late.

Kirsty hurried out of the room, and didn't even bother to say goodbye. Caroline sighed, and took off her coat. Hot tears were burning in her eyes. She was tired of everything.

**Three months earlier: **

_Caroline dropped the phone. It hit the table with a loud slam, but she didn't even notice. It couldn't be. There had to be a mistake. But her father's choked voice on the phone from half way across the continent left her with no doubt. _

_She picked up the phone again, clutching it in her hands, as if it was the last piece of reality left. "Daddy?" she said, her voice trembling. _

"_Oh Caroline!" Her father was crying now. Crying. Her father, in his leather boots and overall, back in Kansas, was sobbing loudly into the phone. Something broke inside of her. _

_The moment she had feared day and night since the day Thomas received the letter had come. Now, she couldn't look forward to the day Thomas would walk through the door again, with his crooked grin. She had heard his warm laughter for the last time. Thomas was dead. _

_The thought of him in a coffin, so many miles away from home, made her sick. She broke down on the floor, crying._

"Caroline?" Jimmy's voice took her back to reality.

She hurriedly wiped away the tears, and cleared her throat. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I'll be right out there."

"Is everything all right?" He took a step towards her. "Did Kirsty give you a hard time? Don't listen to her. I think I better have a word with her about acting like she owns this place."

He gave Caroline a hug. "Don't worry about it. You're my best girl."

Caroline started crying for real now.

"Oh, sweetie. Are you having a difficult time?"

Caroline nodded. "I work all the time. If I'm not cleaning, then I'm serving coffee. But I still can't pay those bloody bills. They are threatening to shut off the electricity. I don't have any money for Christmas presents for Ellie. And I hardly get to see her, because I work so much."

It all came bursting out, and so did the tears.

Jimmy gave her another hug. "I'll see what I can do about paying you a little extra. The truth is, business isn't going well at the moment, but I promise that I'll do everything I can to help you out."

Caroline nodded. "I understand. And I'm so grateful Jimmy."

Jimmy handed her a clean handkerchief. "Here. Wipe away the tears now, and we'll go and serve some customers."

Caroline managed a little smile, and nodded. "Sometimes I wish that a handsome prince could just swirl in here, and rescue me." She said. Jimmy laughed. "One day he will." He said.

Caroline dried her face, and looked at herself in the small mirror above the sink. Her eyes were a bit red. She brushed her hair, and smiled goofily into the mirror. The girl in there looked almost happy. She put on her apron, and hurried out into the café.

There weren't many guests at the moment. Jimmy was cleaning a table near the counter. He pointed to a man sitting at a table in the corner of the room. "Ask if he would like a refill on his coffee." He said.

Caroline nodded, and grabbed the coffee pot. She walked through the room, until she reached the corner table.

"Would you like some more coffee, sir?" she asked polite.

The man mumbled something, and nodded his head. He was wearing black trousers, and a knitted sweater. On his head was a black cap, and he had a mustache that didn't exactly look real. He kept his head down most of the time, but as she had finished filling up his cup, Caroline spilled some of the coffee. She hurriedly started cleaning it up, and apologized to him. He finally looked up at her, and she would have recognized those eyes anywhere. She had noticed them for the first time more than four years earlier, when she was watching the Ed Sullivan Show.

Paul McCartney was sitting there, right in front of her.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? Please let me know! :) <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the positive response! I've been writing and writing, and here's the next chapter. It's a bit long; at least it's longer than the previous one. **

**I'll try my best to contain myself, and not make things to fluffy and sugar-coated :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"It's you!" Caroline burst out, and instantly turned bright red. How on earth could she possibly say something that stupid?

He looked as if he didn't quite know how to react.

"Yeah, so?" he said at last. He sounded annoyed.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I... I'm a big fan of you. And the band, of course."

"And now you want to tell all your little friends that you served coffee to Paul McCartney in a fake mustache?"

"It really IS fake then?"

"Excuse me?"

"The mustache." Caroline said. "That's what I thought."

Paul couldn't help it but smile a bit, as he removed the mustache. "I guess it was quite obvious." He said. "It's an experiment. I didn't want to get recognized today, and thought it might help. What do you think? Should I go for it permanently?"

Caroline smiled. "I liked the one from the Sergeant Pepper cover better." She said honestly.

He smiled again. "Well, I can guarantee you that that one was very much real." He said. "I'm sorry that I was so rude to you…?"

"Caroline" Caroline said. "And it's all right. I bet it's annoying to get recognized no matter where you go."

"Usually I don't mind. It's a part of my job, after all. But sometimes… It's just too much. Sometimes I wish I could just disappear for a while. I bet it sounds strange to you."

Caroline shook her head. "Believe me Mr. McCartney; I feel the exact same way. Except that it's not the fans that I want to escape from."

"Please. Call me Paul. Mr. McCartney sounds too much like my father. That only reminds me of my terrible manners. If my father was here now, he would have scolded me for talking like I did to a pretty girl.

Caroline blushed. "Don't worry about it." She said. "Is there anything else I can get you?"

He shook his head. "No thanks." He said. "I'm good for now.

"All right. Well, let me know if there's anything." She gave him her best waitress smile, and walked away.

"That took some time." Jimmy remarked, as she came back, and placed the pot of coffee at the counter.

Caroline smiled. "He was a nice guy." She said. She didn't mention anything about him being a world famous musician. Jimmy obviously hadn't noticed.

"Looks a bit suspicious to me." He mumbled. "Sitting there in that oversized sweater with his head down. Wearing a cap inside. I get the feeling he's hiding something."

Caroline had to hold back the laughter. "I'm sure he's an honest guy." She said.

Jimmy smiled. "You always think the best of people, missy. I guess it's a good thing there's still people like you left in this world."

Before Caroline could say anything, one of the customers called out for Jimmy, and asked for the bill. While he was fixing it for them, Caroline shot a glance in Paul's direction. He was still looking down, sipping at his coffee, but it almost seemed like he noticed that she was watching him, because he suddenly turned his head towards her, and smiled a bit.

Caroline went on with her usual tasks at the café. She took orders, served food, and cleaned off the tables. She even helped out in the kitchen with the dishes. From time to time, she went to check on Paul to ask if he wanted more coffee. He had his head buried in a stack of papers now. He looked tired.

As the night draw to a close, the café guests started leaving. Finally, he was the only one left. It was nearly midnight, and Willy, who did the cooking, went home. Caroline started on what was her last task that night, to clean off all the tables and put up the chairs, while Jimmy cleaned out the kitchen.

After a while, Caroline reached the table next to the one Paul was sitting at.

"Do you mind if I stay here, just until you're leaving?" he asked her, looking up from his stack of papers.

"No, not at all." She said, and smiled at him. She continued cleaning the tables, when he broke the silence.

"How old are you Caroline?" he asked.

"I'm twenty-three." She said.

"And do you live nearby?"

"It's not that close. I have to take the subway. I mean, I could walk of course, but then I wouldn't be home until very late. I wouldn't risk keeping poor Mrs. Kelley up that long."

"Who's that? Your landlady?"

Caroline smiled and shook her head. "No, my nanny. I mean, my daughter's nanny. She lives across the hall."

"You have a daughter?" Paul asked. "What's her name?"

"Ellie. She's three. She's a darling."

Paul smiled. "Yeah, I bet." He said. "Do you often work as late as this?"

Caroline shrugged. "Usually four nights a week." She said.

"And Ellie stays with Mrs. Kelley every time?"

Caroline nodded. "I don't know what I'd do without her." She said. "She's such a lifesaver."

"What about Ellie's father?" Paul asked, but then he looked embarrassed. "Sorry. I shouldn't have asked about that." He said. "Forgive me."

"No, it's all right." Caroline said. "I met Michael when I moved to the East Coast to go to college. We had been together for one and a half year, when I told him I was pregnant. The next day he broke up with me, and decided to travel to South America to "find himself". He must still be looking, because I haven't heard from him since."

She suddenly realized that she had shared a lot of personal information with him, and felt stupid about it.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I usually don't talk about this with people I barely know. It's probably because I feel like I already know you. It's silly. Just because I've seen you on television, doesn't mean that we're acquaintances. And now I can't seem to stop talking. I'm sorry about that too. I'm usually not babbling like this either. Looks like you caught me on a bad day."

Paul laughed, and was about to say something when Jimmy interrupted.

"Hey! We're closed here!"

"Of course. Sorry!" Paul started gathering his things. "How much do I owe you Caroline?"

"I'll fetch you're bill for you." She said, and walked over to Jimmy at the counter.

"I don't like that guy." Jimmy hissed. "Why is he creeping around here after closing-time?"

"He is our customer." Caroline said.

"I don't like it at all." Jimmy declared. "Are you taking the subway home all by yourself?"

Caroline sighed. "I can take care of myself Jimmy. I appreciate your concern, but it's all right. I.. . I know him." She added. It wasn't a complete lie. She had read about him in tons of magazines the last couple of years.

Jimmy sighed. "All right, then." He said. "Hurry up now. It's getting late. Caroline gave Paul his bill, and he paid her. Jimmy walked out the door with Caroline following him, and Paul behind her again.

Caroline switched off the lights, and locked the door behind her.

"Are you sure you're all right Caroline?" Jimmy asked, shooting suspicious glances in Paul's direction, having still not realized who he was.

"Yes Jimmy. Go home now. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jimmy reluctantly turned around, and walked down the street. He turned to look after them several times.

"Do you mind if I follow you to the subway station?" Paul asked.

Caroline shook her head. "Not at all." She said.

It wasn't a long walk, and Caroline didn't realize that anything was wrong until they reached the station. The last train had left. There wouldn't be another one until early the next morning. She looked at her watch. It was nearly a quarter to one.

"I didn't realize it was that late!" she exclaimed. "What am I going to do?"

"We'll get you a cab." Paul said.

"I can't afford that!" Caroline said.

"I'll pay for it." Paul said. "After all, it's partly my fault you didn't make it here on time. I was the one who kept you occupied at the café."

Caroline wouldn't accept his offer. Not really. She didn't like being dependant of others. She had managed fine on her own since she was 18, and she intended to continue that. But right then, she was so tired she couldn't resist his offer. She didn't protest when he walked her out of the station, and hailed a taxi. She got in, and gave the driver her address. To her surprise, Paul got in with her.

"I'll just take this cab to my hotel afterwards." He explained.

The driver looked curious at them in the rear-view mirror, as he recognized Paul.

Caroline fell asleep during the ride home, and woke up as the cab came to a halt outside her building.

"Thank you so much." She said. "You saved my day." She got out, and he didn't get the chance to say anything more than a hurried "Goodbye" before she was out of the car. She ran up the stairs to the building, and didn't stop until she was standing in front of Mrs. Kelley's door. She knocked three times.

The old lady opened the door. "I'm sorry I'm so late." Caroline whispered.

Mrs. Kelley smiled. "It's all right. Ellie has been sleeping for hours."

She let Caroline into her apartment, where the three-year old was sleeping on the sofa.

Caroline lifted her carefully up, so she wouldn't wake her.

"Thank you." Caroline mouthed to Mrs. Kelley, as she left with the little, sleeping girl in her arms.

When she locked herself into her own apartment, she was relieved to discover that the electricity still was on.

She put Ellie down on the sofa in the living room where it still was warm, and tucked her in. The little girl slept so peacefully. Caroline watched her for a moment, before she kissed her on the forehead, and walked into the bedroom.

She had turned off the heat in there earlier, and it was starting to get cold. She took off her work clothes, and put on one of Thomas' old pajamas, a big woolen sweater and knitted socks. She tiptoed out to the bathroom to brush her teeth, and then hurried back to bed again, falling asleep almost instantly.

She still hadn't the slightest idea what an impact she had just made on the young man, who at the exact same moment, was lying sleepless in his bed in a fashionable hotel on the other side of town.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this chapter! <strong>

**Feel free to hit that 'review' button down there, and tell me what you think :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Thanks again for the positive feedback. I'm thrilled every time I get an e-mail saying that someone has reviewed my story. That goes for all of the stories of course. I have a bit of a writer's block on "The Night Before" so things are a bit slow on that one. But I haven't abandoned it! Not at all.**

**But now it's Once Upon a December we're talking about. This chapter shows things from Paul's perspective and a quite familiar someone makes a small guest-appearance, but only in a flash back. Anyway, it's time for me to stop talking now, before I spoil the whole thing. I'll let you guys read it instead!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Paul woke up the next morning, feeling almost hung-over. He hadn't slept well at all. There was a million things going through in his head, and last night had only given him more to think about.

He stumbled out of bed, and decided to take a shower. The warm water made him feel better, and when he stepped out of the bathroom ten minutes later, he was whistling to himself. He called room service and ordered breakfast.

He had a few slices of toast, and a cup of tea. The he decided to get dressed. All the time when he was doing these normal, every-day things, he tried keeping his mind occupied on other things than the fact that his life was a complete mess at the moment.

"_John! Honestly, I can't do this anymore!" Paul mumbled, completely aware that the object of his annoyance was standing a few meters away._

"_You can't do what?" John asked, not even trying to keep his voice down. _

"_Let's step outside, shall we?" Paul said and gestured towards the door. _

_John shook his head. "If you have something you'd like to say to me Paul, you might as well say it so everyone can hear it." _

_The studio became alarmingly quiet. _

_Paul was still talking to John, but was very much aware that the others were listening too. _

"_John, I thought we agreed. No birds in the studio. It's all right for them to step by, but not on a regular basis. I can't have her hanging around here all day, commenting on the work I do. It's just not working." _

"_You're saying you want Yoko to leave?" John asked. _

_Paul nodded, and shot a glance at the other band members. Both George and Ringo were looking down, trying to avoid any confrontations. Yoko walked up to John, and grabbed his hand. _

"_That's not happening, Paul." John said. "Either she's staying, or we're both leaving." Something in his voice told Paul that there was no need to argue._

_Paul sighed, and tried his best to stay calm. The band was his life. And now, it was falling apart. _

"_Let's have a break." He said. "I need a coffee." _

Paul couldn't seem to forget the girl from yesterday. She had been messing around in his head since last night. Before he really understood it himself, he decided on what to do. He could still remember her address, and he called the reception and asked them to get him a cab.

He took the elevator down to the ground floor, not bothering to wear any clothes that could hide his identity. There were mainly business-people staying at this hotel. There wasn't a big chance that a group of 40-year old men in suits would threw themselves at his feet, and scream his name and demand autographs.

The taxi was waiting, and he gave the driver the address. He didn't think much during the cab ride, but as the taxi stopped and he paid, he suddenly started wondering what the hell he was doing.

It was too late to change his mind now, so he walked up to the door, trying to look as casual as he possibly could. He suddenly realized that he didn't know which floor she lived on. He walked into the building anyway, and studied all the little name-plates on the doors. As he reached third floor, he finally located her name. He rang the doorbell. No one answered. She was probably working, he said to himself. It was a stupid idea to come here anyway, and this was a sign that he should just get away from here. Leave, and forget all about her.

That's when she opened the door. He caught a glimpse of her, and all he could get out was "Good morning" before she slammed the door shut. He was standing there, not knowing quite what to do. Suddenly, the door opened again, wider this time. Caroline was standing there, smiling at him.

"I just had to unlock the door chain." She said.

"Oh. I see." He didn't know what else to say. He noticed that she was wearing a pair of old pajamas that were way too big for her. He only now realized that he had probably waked her up.

"Would you… like to come inside?" Caroline asked.

Paul nodded. "Sure." He said. "I mean.. If that's all right with you?"

She nodded, and let him in.

"So... This is where you live." Paul said. He had no idea why everything he said sounded so silly.

Caroline smiled. "This is it." She said.

"I'm sorry I came bursting in like this, waking you up. I remembered your address, so I figured I could go here and see how you were."

Caroline smiled. "I thought, it was the fans that were supposed to stalk the celebrities, not the other way around." She said.

Paul blushed. "I'm... I'm sorry." He stuttered.

Caroline laughed. "It was a joke." she said.

"Oh." Paul laughed nervously.

A little girl's voice interrupted any further conversation.

"Mommy! Who are you talking too?"

Ellie came running towards her mum, but stopped as she noticed Paul standing there.

Caroline lifted her up. "This is Paul." She said. "Can you say hi to him, Ellie?"

"Hello Paul." Ellie said.

Paul smiled. The little girl was a real sweetheart. "Hello Ellie. How are you?"

"I'm fine." The little girl said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine to, thanks. I just came by to see how your mother was doing. I should probably go now... I don't want to disturb you."

Caroline smiled. "You're not disturbing us." She said. "Please, stay."

"If you're not busy, of course." She hurriedly added.

Paul smiled. "Thank you." He said.

Caroline put Ellie down. "I'll go and have a quick shower." She said to Paul "Why don't you talk to Ellie while I'm gone."

"All right." Paul said, and took of his coat.

Caroline left the room, and moments later Paul heard the water running in the bathroom. He turned to the little girl, suddenly feeling nervous.

"So, Ellie. What do you like to do? Do you like to draw?"

The little girl nodded. "Yes." She said.

"Perhaps we could draw something now? Do you have your crayons here?"

Ellie nodded, and ran out of the room. Seconds later she came back with a box of crayons, and pieces of paper to draw on.

She sat down on the floor, and started drawing.

Paul sat down next to her, and watched as she filled the paper with colorful lines.

"You have to draw something too!" Ellie said after a while.

Paul smiled. "What do you want me to draw?"

Ellie though for a while. "A dog." She said at last.

"All right." Paul said. "I'll try. Do you like dogs Ellie?"

Ellie nodded.

"I have a dog at home." Paul said. "Her name is Martha."

"Draw her!" Ellie demanded.

Paul started regretted sharing this piece of information, as he realized that drawing a sheepdog wouldn't be the easiest thing in the world. He eventually managed to draw something grey and white that vaguely resembled his dog.

Ellie had finished her picture, and proudly presented it to Paul. He looked at the numerous colorful lines with interest.

"This is me, and this is mom." Ellie said, and pointed to what resembled two people, one small and one big. "And that's a sun. And that's Santa Claus, because it's almost Christmas!"

"Very good Ellie." Paul said. "You're quite a little artist. Do you often draw with your mom?"

"When she's home." Ellie said. "And when she's at work, I draw with Mrs. Kelley. She has a cat."

Paul suddenly became aware that someone was looking at him. Caroline was standing in the doorway. Her blond hair was hanging down her back, and it was still a bit wet from the shower. She was wearing a pair of jeans, and a pink, loose-fit sweater.

"Are you having a good time?" she asked. Paul wasn't sure if she was talking to him or Ellie. The little girl was fully concentrated on her next art work, so Paul nodded.

"Yes. We're drawing. I just drew a picture of my dog."

Caroline burst out with laughter. "I'm sorry." She said. "I think I just realized that I have a member of the Beatles sitting on my living room floor drawing pictures with my daughter."

"Ellie and I had a good time." Paul said, and got up. "She is such a darling, just like you said."

"You're so good with her." Caroline said, and walked over to take a look at Ellie's drawing.

"I hope it's all right that I'm here." Paul said, suddenly realizing that Caroline perhaps had to go to work. "Are you working today?"

"Yes. But not for another couple of hours. I'm cleaning in an office building, and then I'm heading over to the café."

She became quiet for a moment, and then she asked: "Would you like to stay for a while, and have a cup of coffee with me?"

Paul smiled. "I would like that very much." He said, and to his surprise, he noticed how happy this invite made him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was it for now. I won't be updating until next year now! Because tomorrow (It's 1 am here in Norway now) I'm working, and then I'm going to a New Year's Party. But I hope to see y'all next year! :) <strong>

**And another, little thing. I hope you're not mad at me for making John the "bad-guy" in the flashback :P **

**Happy New Year to all of you! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there! I have been sick for a couple of days, so I haven' written that much. But I'm feeling a bit better now, so here's the next chapter of the story:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Caroline couldn't believe it. Paul McCartney was sitting at her kitchen table, waiting for her to bring him some coffee. When she thought about it later, she was in fact a bit amazed at how she managed to keep calm, like hanging out with celebrities was something she did regularly.

"Do you want milk or sugar?" she asked, as she sat the cup down in front of him. She thought she sounded like a waitress.

Paul smiled at her. "No thanks." He said. "This will be just fine."

Caroline poured a cup for herself too, and sat down opposite him at the table.

"This is strange." she mumbled, more to herself than to him, really.

"Why?" he asked innocently. "I'm just a nice young man aren't I?"

"I wasn't thinking about the fact that you're _famous._" Caroline said. "It's just that... I don't have a lot of people over for coffee. I haven't had someone over here in a very long time. Not since…" She stopped, as her voice cracked.

She felt tears building up, and blinked to keep them away.

"Since what?" Paul asked, his voice was low, and he looked worried.

"Since before my brother died."

It felt strange saying it out loud. Caroline had kept so much inside for the past months. She couldn't talk about it. But now… It wasn't that hard to talk about. It was probably the fact that talking to Paul McCartney seemed so unreal anyway, that made it easier

"I'm so sorry." Paul said. "Do you… Want to talk about it?"

Caroline shrugged. "Thomas was my younger brother. But he was also my best friend." A smile spread across her face, as she remembered all the happy memories they had together.

"He was drafted earlier this year. They sent him to Vietnam. Two weeks later, they sent him back home again. In a coffin."

"I'm so sorry." Paul said again. "That's terrible."

"Thomas was two years younger than me, but yet, he was the one who took care of me when I needed it. We moved into this apartment after Ellie was born. Thomas was still in college then. He worked so hard, both with his studies and at a convenience store to support us.

"What did he study?" Paul asked.

"Journalism. He was really good at it. He wanted to change the world, by writing about the things that ought to be changed. Everything looked so bright. And in a matter of months, it was all over. For good." Caroline bit her lip, and tried holding back the tears.

"It just ain't fair." She mumbled.

"And how is Ellie coping with it?"

Caroline shrugged. "She asked about him a lot in the beginning. But now… I'm afraid she has forgotten all about him already."

Caroline dried her eyes. "Look at me, getting all emotional." She said, and laughed nervously. "I hope you're not regretting accepting my coffee invitation."

Paul smiled. "Not at all." He said.

"You must be going through a rough time now. I know a thing or two about losing a loved one. My mum died when I was fourteen."

"That's terrible." Caroline said.

Paul nodded. "It took me months to fully realize that she wasn't coming back. Ever."

Caroline nodded. "I understand." She said. "I keep waiting for Thomas to walk in the door again, like nothing has happened. Laugh and tell me a funny story about some of his mates. Pick up Ellie and whirl her around in the air."

She broke off as tears started streaming down her cheeks again.

Suddenly, Paul grabbed her hand, and held it his. She looked up at him, and had to smile through the tears

Caroline dried her eyes again, and excused herself for the second time. "I can't believe I'm ruining this completely." She mumled.

"Hey, you're not!" Paul said. "But I have to admit that there are more cheerful topics we could discuss. Like for instance, you told me you were in college when you met Ellie's father. What were you studying?"

"English literature." Caroline said.

"Wow." Paul sounded impressed. "So you're one of those girls who spend a lot of time with their nose buried in books?" he asked jokingly.

"I guess you could say that. And I owe it all to my granny. She used to take me to the library every Saturday. I loved it."

A smile spread across Caroline's face. "But to your information I'm not some stuck up librarian-type who doesn't know how to have fun." She joked.

"That's good for you. And for me." Paul said. "Since we're having coffee, I mean." He hurriedly added. "I wasn't talking about... I didn't mean that we should… I just..."

Caroline couldn't help but giggle, as he stumbled in his own words.

"It's all right." She said. "I know what you meant"

Ellie, who had been sitting quietly on the floor drawing for a while, walked over to show Paul her drawing.

"Luv, that's beautiful." He said, and ruffled the little girl's hair.

"It's for you." Ellie said.

"Thank you." Paul said. "I'll put this up in my hotel room as soon as I get back there." He said.

Caroline had to smile. He connected so well with Ellie. Not all men did, that was something she had discovered over the years.

They talked a bit more, and drank up their coffee. All the time, Ellie walked around, talked about her drawings and even sang a little to herself. She had never been especially shy towards strangers, but Caroline noticed that her daughter was definitely acting relaxed towards Paul.

As he was leaving, Paul's face turned serious, as he looked at Caroline.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" he asked.

Caroline smiled. "That would be lovely." She said. "I have Sunday evening off."

"Good. Let's say 8 o 'clock in my hotel then. I'll arrange for someone to pick you up."

"Good. I'm looking forward to it."

Paul said goodbye to Ellie, and with a last gaze in Caroline's direction and a "goodbye." He walked out of the apartment. Caroline stood mesmerized in the doorway for a short moment, unable to grasp the fact that she had just had coffee with Paul McCartney, in her own home. He had invited her to dinner. In a few days she would be having dinner in a fancy hotel restaurant, with a world famous rock star. It was about as far away from her reality of dirty dishes and unpaid bills as you could get.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so a bit short perhaps. But Caroline got to tell part of the story about her brother. I'll write more about that in later chapters. <strong>

**I haven't quite decided yet if the next chapter should focus on their date, or if I should throw in some more Paul/Beatles-moments first.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I know I haven't been good at updating, so I've decided to post two chapters for you today. This chapter doesn't really have so much Caroline and Paul moments, but I can promise you some more in the next chapter. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

Paul asked his driver to drop him off at the address the man on the phone had given him. It was still snowing heavily, and he was glad he didn't have to go there on foot. This made him think about Caroline, how she perhaps rushed through the streets at this very moment. But she had probably already been to work for several hours.

It had been two days since he had showed up on her door, two days since she had invited him to stay for coffee. And all he could think about was her. It was silly. He was 26 years old. He wasn't a stupid teenager anymore. Yet that girl, practically a stranger, occupied his mind all the time.

The car stopped outside an office building, and Paul got out. He hurried into the lobby. It was nearly empty, except from a couple of people sitting in the elegant waiting area. Paul walked over to the woman at the desk. He gave her the name of the man on the phone, and told her his own name."I have an appointment." He hurriedly added. It probably didn't matter anyway. He didn't seem to need such things appointments any more. It was one of the things that came with his fame.

The woman smiled at him. "Certainly, Mr. McCartney. 11th floor." She said, and pointed towards the elevators in the other end of the room.

Paul walked over to the elevator, and pushed the button. A few seconds later the doors opened. He walked in, and pushed the number "11"

As she elevator moved towards the 11th floor of the building, plenty of thoughts went through his head. He had been surprised when this American man had called him up and wanted to see him in New York. He hadn't really thought about how the man would look like, but when the elevator doors opened, and Paul saw the tall man in the dark suit standing in front of him, he understood that it had to be him.

"Gary Williams" the man said and reached out his hand.

"Paul McCartney."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. McCartney."

Paul nodded, and smiled polite, not quite sure what to say. He wasn't sure yet if he felt the same way.

Gary Williams showed him into his office, a spacey room with a big desk, in front of a huge window. Outside Paul saw endless skyscrapers and some trees far away in the horizon.

"I guess you are wondering why I've invited you over here Mr. McCartney." Gary Williams said. He sure wasn't wasting any time.

"Yeah, I do." Paul admitted.

"I'm a manager." The man said. "And I believe in you. You're an incredibly talented man, and you have enough talent to reach far in this business."

Paul wasn't impressed by the man's words. He had heard things like that before. It wasn't that easy to impress him.

"Not to sound like I have high regards of myself Mr. Williams, but don't you think I have reached pretty far already"? Paul asked.

Mr. Williams laughed a short laughter. "Of course." He said. But just imagine what you could do all by yourself. If you could be free to express your own creativity. By yourself."

"By myself? I'm a part of a group. We work together. That's our strength."

"Well, those collaborations have a tendency to shatter after a while, am I right?"

"No!" Paul exclaimed. "That's not true."

Gary Williams didn't seem to want to listen to him.

"Strange agreement you have with Mr. Lennon about the joint credit to all of the songs." He said, as if he was trying to mention it casually. "I bet you would like to see your own name on the songs you write from now on. That would be something, wouldn't it? To get all the credit for something you did all by yourself anyway.

"Thank you Mr. Williams, I believe I've heard enough."

Paul got up from his chair, determined not to spend a moment longer in the room.

Gary Williams put up a wide grin, with teeth that was unnaturally white. "At least think about it Mr. McCartney. Here's my card, in case you change your mind."

Out of pure courtesy, Paul took the card, and put it in his pocket.

Mr. Williams showed him to the door, and Paul turned his back at him with nothing but a short "goodbye"

His heart was pounding, and in the elevator on the way down a certain memory visualized in his mind.

**Liverpool 1957**

"_All right, let's try it again." John said. _

_Paul nodded, and started strumming on his guitar again, as John started singing: _

"_My baby said she's traveling on the one after 909  
>I said move over honey I'm traveling on that line<br>I said move over once, move over twice  
>Come on baby don't be cold as ice.<br>Said she's traveling on the one after 909."_

_They stopped and looked at each other, both faces shining with excitement. _

"_It's bloody fantastic Macca!" John exclaimed. "We're the best! Lennon-McCartney. What a duo!" _

_Paul smiled. "I guess we __**are**__ pretty good. He said." _

_We're bloody fantastic! Hey, why don't we make a deal right now? Let's credit every song we write, separately or together to both of us!_

"_Every song?" Paul asked. _

"_Yeah! We always get inspiration from each other anyway. Don't you think it would be fair?" _

_Paul shrugged. "I guess." He said, and a smile lit up his face again. "It's a deal then!" _

_John shook his hand. "It sure is mate! __Let's fill the world with Lennon-McCartney compositions!" _

_They both laughed, and went back to playing their newest song again. _

The elevator stopped on the ground floor, and Paul walked across the lobby, past the woman at the front desk, and out through the doors. His driver was waiting for him, and he got in, and asked to be taken to his hotel.

He knew he shouldn't let that persuasive business man get to him. All they ever cared about was money. He probably wanted to make sure he got a fair share of it.

Yet, there was something the man had said that had got to him. He wouldn't allow himself to think like that, but couldn't help it. Writing music alone. A solo-career. It sounded tempting. No! They were a group. He and John had cooperated since they were teenagers. He felt guilty for even considering such a thing.

He thought about all the fighting and the disagreements they had experienced lately. He didn't know how much longer he could take it. He had to admit that they had changed. They weren't that dynamic duo of friends who wrote hit after hit any more. They had grown up since they were sitting in each other's living rooms back in Liverpool, strumming their guitars, and dreaming of fame.

There would soon be a change. It was inevitable. The only question was whether he should take the first step. Paul looked down at Gary Williams' business card. He couldn't quite get himself to throw it away, so he put it back in his pocket. He wouldn't think about it anymore. His thoughts went to Caroline. A smile spread across his face for the first time that day, and he couldn't wait to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so for the record, the manager is just some random guy I made up. As far as I know, nothing like this happened in real life.<strong>

**The Lennon-McCartney thing is true, as you probably already know. According to Wikipedia the deal was probably made in 1957, at least that's when they wrote "One after 909" and that was later credited to both of them. So that's why I chose the writing of that song as sort of a backdrop for Paul's flashback to the 50's and the agreement he and John made.**

**The period of time I'm writing about wasn't a very happy one for the Beatles, and it's not especially fun to write about the break up, or at least the beginning of the breakup, of your favorite band. It kinda hit me how it's a bit downbeat and depressing. I also feel that John is portrayed as the "bad guy" here, but after all this is supposed to be written in Paul's point of view. **

**Another thing! I can just assure you that I'm not going to make them break up any earlier in this story than in real life. I'm just sort of… Introducing the thought, and trying to imagine how Paul might have felt. Imagine if they'd never made Abbey Road! I would be a less fortunate girl then. I love, love, love that album. So I'll make sure they stay together in this story too, just like they did in real life :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's almost time for Paul and Caroline to go on their very first real date!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"I don't have anything to wear!" Caroline said. "Not a single thing. What DO you wear when you're having dinner with a Beatle anyway?"

Caroline was sitting on her bed, with the telephone in her hand, looking into her wardrobe. There wasn't really much to look at, because most of her clothes were already scattered on the floor and on her bed anyway.

Caroline's best friend Mia giggled on the phone from California.

"I don't know." She said. "Why don't you give Jane Asher a call and ask her?"

"Ha-ha!" Caroline said. "Come on Mia. I'm serious here. I need help. I can't show up there in my underwear."

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Mia retorted cheekily.

"Shut up! Focus. Beatle. Date. Clothes." Caroline said.

Mia laughed. "All right." She said. What was the last item of clothing you bought?"

Caroline thought for a while. "A pair of jeans." She said at last. It's ages ago though."

"Out of the question." Mia said. "Haven't you got a dress that's nice enough? I bet you do."

"Well… There's one." Caroline started. "I'm worried it's a bit to preppy. But it's pink and knee-length. And I could perhaps use it with a belt."

"Sounds good to me. That'll show off your fantastic waistline. The guy will melt instantly."

Caroline blushed. "I don't know about that." She said. "But I think it would be acceptable."

"Fantastic love. Go out and have fun!" Mia said. "You deserve it sweetie. I know you've been worrying much lately."

"I'm so nervous." Caroline admitted. "I mean, he was so easy to talk to at the café, and when he came to see me. But this is different. It's a date. With a famous person."

"What makes you think he'll be different while you're having dinner with him?" Mia said. "Don't worry. It'll work out all right."

"I hope you're right." Caroline said.

"I'm always right." Mia said, and they both laughed.

Sometimes Caroline missed her friend so much it hurt. The phone calls couldn't quite make up for the fact that her best friend wasn't there with her.

Caroline and Mia had met each other on their first day of college. They had both been equally terrified about the fact that they were miles away from home, with no one they knew. Mia had been a literature student too, and they were roommates at the student dormitory.

When Caroline got pregnant she had to leave school, and she moved to live with her brother in New York City. On Mia's senior year as a literature student, a literature critic from San Francisco came to give a lecture. When he had finished, Mia walked over to ask him a question, and it ended with him inviting her out for dinner. Jackson Bradley was in his mid-thirties, and Mia fell head over heels. As soon as she graduated she moved to California and got married to Jackson.

It had been over a year, and Caroline still couldn't get used to her best friend being so far away.

"I think you should bring that gorgeous man of yours and come and see me soon." Caroline said jokingly. Deep down she missed Mia so much it hurt.

"I will!" Mia promised. "But it sounds like you're well occupied over there. Dating Paul McCartney! "

"I'm hardly _dating_ him." Caroline said. "It's just dinner."

"It's a date." Mia said. "Don't even bother arguing about it."

The two girls laughed again.

"I better go and get dressed." Caroline said. "Paul will be here in half an hour."

"Have a blast sweetheart! Tell me everything tomorrow."

"I will! Thanks for the support."

She hung up, and practically jumped off her bed. She found the dress, one of the few things that were actually still in her closet. She took of her dressing gown, and quickly put the dress on instead.

It looked good, she decided as she took a closer look at herself in the mirror in the bathroom. She started applying make-up, when Ellie came running into the bathroom.

"Mommy, mommy. What are you doing?" she asked.

"I'm putting on makeup. I'm going out for dinner with Paul. And while I'm gone, you're going to stay with Mrs. Kelley."

"Why can't I go?" Ellie asked.

"Because it's nearly bedtime for you." Caroline said. She hadn't noticed that the little girl had picked up her lipstick, and her face was now smeared with pink stains.

"Ellie!" Caroline exclaimed. "Put it down! You can't play with it. Look at you, you've got lipstick all over your face!"

She sighed, and took out a cloth from the bathroom cabinet, and started wiping off her daughters face with it.

There was a knock on the door, and Mrs. Kelleys voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

"I'm coming!" Caroline called out to her, and went to answer the door.

"I'm here to pick up a little girl." The old woman said.

"Perfect timing. I just caught her playing with my lipstick." Caroline sighed.

"You look gorgeous dear." Mrs. Kelley said.

Caroline smiled. "Thank you so much." She said.

Ellie came running towards Mrs. Kelley with her arms wide open.

"Look, I'm wearing lipstick." She said proud.

The elderly woman laughed. "I can see that." She said. "Come on Ellie. Grab your bag and we'll leave your mother alone so she can get ready."

Ellie picked up her pink bag containing her pajamas, toothbrush and teddy bear.

"Bye mommy!" she said.

Caroline wrapped her up in a tight hug. "Bye sweetheart. I'll see you tomorrow. Be good to Mrs. Kelley."

Mrs. Kelley laughed as Ellie took her hand and led her out of the apartment.

"Have a nice evening." She said

"Thanks." Caroline shut the door behind them, and went back to getting ready.

Just as she had finished, there was another knock on the door. She opened it, and saw Paul standing outside, wearing a suit.

"Good evening." He said, sounding very formal.

"Hello." She said, nervously.

He hesitated for a moment, then leaned down and gave her a short hug.

"I'm glad to see you." He said.

"Me too! I mean... I'm glad to see you. I've been looking forward to this."

"Are you ready to go? I have my driver waiting for us."

"Of course." Caroline grabbed her purse, and followed him downstairs.

A black, luxurious car was waiting for them, and Paul opened the door for her.

The both got in, and the car started moving. Caroline looked out of the window, trying to find out where they were heading. She soon lost track of where they were, and turned to Paul instead.

"So, what have you been up to since I last saw you." Caroline said, and smiled to him.

"Not much. I've been to boring business meetings, and I've tried to work on some new songs, but the truth is it's not going that well."

"It's not?" Caroline said. "That's too bad."

Paul shrugged. "I've been low on inspiration before, but never like this. I'm starting to think I might have used it all up. That I'll never get inspiration again. What if I can't write any more songs?

Caroline looked at him, not sure how to react. The conversation had suddenly turned very serious.

"That's not going to happen." She said. "Writers have writer's block. It's completely normal for all kinds of artists. I'm sure you'll get plenty of inspiration soon. Just don't worry too much about it, and the inspiration will come."

Paul smiled at her. "I don't know why, but somehow, everything you say makes sense." He said.

His slightly strange compliment made Caroline blush.

"I know that things aren't always easy." She said. "Times can be hard, but you just have to try and pull through, because things will be better."

"I'm so silly." Paul burst out. "I'm ranting about my stupid lack of inspiration while you are still grieving over your brother. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Caroline said. "We're talking about you now. I can tell you're having a hard time. And it's more than just the inspiration-bit isn't it?"

He nodded. "Things aren't so good between med and John either." he admitted.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Caroline said.

Paul shrugged, and then a little smile spred across his face. "I'm sorry that I had to kill the mood with all my problems."

"No worries. I did it the last time. We're even now."

"Perhaps we should forget our troubles for tonight?"

"That sounds like a brilliant idea." Caroline said, and smiled.

The taxi stopped outside of the hotel, and the driver got out of the car to open the door for them. Paul took Caroline's arm, and led her up the stairs to the entrance.

For Caroline it felt like a dream, and her knees turned weak from being so close to him. He looked at her and smiled, and she knew that it was going to be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>The story is perhaps moving a bit slow, but I don't want to rush things either. In the next chapter I'm going to write about their date for real. Stay tuned!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! This was probably one of the easiest chapters to write so far. I just had so much I wanted to include, and here's the result:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

They were shown into an elegant restaurant. There were plenty of other guests there, and as they followed the maitre d' through the room, Caroline noticed how people looked at her with interest.

Finally they were seated at a table in the back of the room. They got the menus, and Caroline started nervously flicking through it.

"Are you all right Caroline?" Paul asked. "Would you like something to drink? How about some wine? As for the dinner, I recommend the roast chicken."

Caroline smiled, relieved that he took the lead.

"That sounds wonderful." She said, and when the waiter came to take their orders, Paul ordered the chicken and wine for both of them.

"You look great." Paul said. He sounded like he really meant it, and not like he just said it because he felt he had to. Caroline liked that about him. He was so sincere.

"Thank you." She said. "I had sort of a panic attack half an hour before you arrived."

"Clothes all over the room?" Paul asked. "I'm familiar with that."

Caroline laughed. "Exactly." She said.

"Well, I think the outcome of that panic attack was pretty good." He said, and smiled.

Caroline blushed.

The waiter came and poured them some wine, and Caroline took a zip. It was really good, and probably very expensive, and this brought back an old memory. She smiled to herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Paul asked. "Do you like it?"

"Yes, yes, it's wonderful." Caroline said. "I just... Sitting here in a fancy restaurant drinking expensive wine. It makes me think about a certain experience during my first year at college, including countless bottles of cheap wine, and a few senior guys with questionable intentions.

She noticed the shocked expression on Paul's face, and started laughing. "It wasn't as bad as it sounds." She said. "My friend Mia and I sort of tricked these guys into buy us wine. When they started getting unpleasant, we snuck off to go to the bathroom, grabbed the rest of the wine and left."

Paul laughed. "I can't believe you're revealing your dark past to me." He said.

Caroline laughed too. "Honestly, it wasn't that bad. The wine was terrible, though. Nothing like this." She took another zip.

"Since we're sharing secrets from our dark past, is there anything you would like to tell me Mr. McCartney?" Caroline said.

"I would love to Miss Bradley, but I better not. You might sell the story to the press."

"Ha-ha!" she replied, instantly understanding that he was joking. "It's that juicy, then?"

He grinned. "Let's just say that when I was 18, I was in the naughtiest city in the world." He said. "Hamburg." He added. "We got our first job there in 1960"

"That's right. I read that once." Caroline said. "Do you find that creepy, by the way? That people know these things about you, before you get to tell them about it?"

"I'm starting to get used to it by now." Paul said. "It's all right. I still have plenty of secrets."

"Really? So you're a mysterious man, then?"

"Very." Paul said, sounding completely serious, but then he started laughing. "No, I'm a simple guy." He said. "Don't get fooled by my rock-star image. I'm really just a working-class boy from a Liverpudlian suburb."

"Where are _you_ from by the way?" Paul said. "You're not a true New Yorker, are you?"

"No. I'm a 100% country girl. I'm from a small town in Kansas. I grew up on a farm. I fed cows and raced all the guys in my daddy's old pick-up truck. "

"And now you're living in the biggest city in the country? How did that happen?"

"That's a long story, with a lot of coincidences. I guess it all started when I was accepted at a college on the East Coast. I couldn't wait to go. I wanted out of my town. My biggest fear was to be predictable. It was silly when I think about it now. There would be great to live in a little house with a white fence and a husband. I could have finished school and started teaching English, like I always dreamt of. Anyway, my brother was just like me, so he applied for NYU. That's how I ended up here. When I got pregnant, I wouldn't go back home and listen to all the I- told-you-so's, so I moved in with my brother."

"Do you have contact with your parents?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I do. It's just... I don't know. They've never quite understood me. They try, but I'm not like them. We're so different. They think I'm stubborn for staying here in the city, when I could have a good life back in Kansas. Perhaps they're right. After Thomas died, there's really nothing keeping me here."

"Now over to the million dollar question. What are _you_ doing, roaming the backstreets of New York? Where we met isn't exactly the best part of town. But I suppose you've seen worse in the naughtiest city in the world?" Caroline smiled cheekily at him.

"I suppose so. I went here on business. Then I decided to stay. I needed a break from London, from everything."

"And you're here all by yourself?" Caroline asked.

He nodded. "Completely alone. Good thing I met you, then." He said, and winked.

Their food arrived, and they talked about different things. Paul told Caroline stories from his tours with the Beatles, and she enjoyed it. It was fun hearing the stories from him. How he had experienced things, on the other side of all the hysteria and fame.

As they finished their deserts, the conversation had moved on to Caroline's relationship to the band. She told him everything from the time she saw them on the Ed Sullivan show, like millions of other Americans, to the time she experienced them live.

"You went to Shea 6 months pregnant?" Paul asked.

"Yeah!" Caroline laughed. "The stress almost made me go into early labor. But I had to see you guys!"

"No, seriously, it wasn't that bad!" she said, as she saw the shocked expression on his face.

"Besides, I had to kick start Ellie's musical education, so that she wouldn't be born digging the Stones or anything."

Paul laughed. "I can't believe it. It's a fun story."

Caroline smiled. "Well, I never thought I'd get the chance to tell it to a Beatle." She admitted.

"Wanna know another thing?" She said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"When Ellie was born, I named her Eleanor after my grandmother. Her middle name is Charlotte, you know, like Charlotte Brontë. Jane Eyre?"

Paul nodded. "Yeah."

"She's born in late November, and when I got out of the hospital, Thomas had bought me the Rubber Soul record. When I heard "Michelle", I regretted naming my baby girl already, because I wanted to name her after a Beatles-song. But then, the next year, Eleanor Rigby came out, and suddenly, she was sort of named after one anyway."

Paul smiled. "I can't believe it." He said. "What a coincide. It's strange hearing these stories about the music I created, you know." He said.

"I bet it is." Caroline said. "And all over the world there are thousands of people with similar stories. Your music has had such an impact on the lives of countless people. And I'm sure it will continue to influence people, for many years to come."

"Do you really think so?"

"I'm positive."

The waiter came again to take their plates, and Paul asked for the bill. When he returned with it, Paul wrote him a check. The waiter thanked him, and left.

Paul and Caroline got up, and he walked her out of the restaurant. She didn't mind all the people looking at them now.

They were handed their coats, and walked out into the lobby.

"So.." Paul said.

"I should.."

"Do you want to.."

They talked at the same time, and looked at each other, both laughing nervously.

"I'm sorry, you first." Caroline said.

"I wondered if you would like to come upstairs with me. Perhaps have another drink?"

Caroline looked at her watch. It was nearly eleven.

"Thank you, but I should really go. I have to get up early tomorrow."

"All right." Paul said. "I'll take you home, then."

They drove back to her place, and he followed her to her door. None of them said much.

"Thank you so much for everything." Caroline finally said. "I had a wonderful time."

"Me too." Paul said. "I would be honored if you would like to do it again some time."

"Sure." Caroline said.

There was an awkward moment where neither of them knew what to do, until Paul gave her a hug.

"Goodbye Caroline."

"Goodbye Paul."

She closed the door behind him, and kicked off her shoes. She hung her coat on the hanger by the door, and fell back on the sofa, giving herself a minute to calm down.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Caroline got up, and walked over to answer it. Paul was standing outside. He was panting, as if he had been running up all the stairs to her apartment.

"Hello again." She said, smiling at him.

"I forgot something." He said.

Caroline stared confused at him, not quite able to understand what he was talking about. Before she got the chance to say anything, he leaned down and kissed her.

She practically melted inside. She hadn't kissed anyone like this in a long time, and she had almost forgotten how it felt.

They pulled away from each other, their eyes met, and they started laughing.

Then he kissed her again, and the only thing she could think about was how good it felt.

"Perhaps you could invite me in?" he mumbled, and she started laughing. They were still standing in front of the open front door.

He closed it, and took off his coat. He kissed her for the third time, and this time she wrapped her arms around his neck. He lifted her up, and carried her into her bedroom. It was still a mess from when she got ready, and there were clothes everywhere.

He was on top of her now, kissing her, his hands finding the way to the zipper on the back of her dress.

She couldn't think straight, but she knew she couldn't do it. Not now. Not yet.

She pushed his hands gently away, gasping for air.

"Caroline, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled. "I'm sorry, I can't do it."

She turned her head away to avoid his eyes. She felt stupid.

"Caroline. Hey, look at me." He lifted her chin, making her look him right in the eyes. "It's all right. It's all right." He stroked her hair. "Do you want me to leave?" he asked.

Caroline shook her head. "No." she whispered. "I just want you to hold me."

He wrapped his arms tightly around her. She listened to his soft breathing. It made her sleepy, and moments later, she fell asleep, feeling happy and safe.

* * *

><p><strong>This was a bit long. I have a tendency to either make the chapters too short or too long. I hope it doesn't bother you too much.<strong>

**I know that especially the ending was loaded with clichés and fluff, and if you're as big a fan of that as I am, you probably liked it. If you're not, then I hope you survived this unexpected fluff attack.**

**When I Paul talks about the Hamburg days he uses a line that's originally Georges'. The part about "the naughtiest city in the world" is uttered by Mr. Harrison in an interview, and it's included in the "Living in the Material World" movie (and book, which I also recently read.)**

**This was it for now. I'll be back soon with more. I the meantime you could… Oh, I don't know… Review? Yeah! That would be nice! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

When Paul woke up, the sunlight hit him straight in the eyes. He blinked a couple of times, and sat up. For a moment he didn't know where he was. Then he remembered. He noticed that he was alone in the room.

He got out of bed, and walked into the living room. He found Caroline fully dressed in the kitchen, leaning against the kitchen counter sipping at a cup of coffee.

She noticed him, and smiled. "Good morning." She said

"Good morning." He said, and walked over to her. He gave her a quick kiss, and she giggled.

"I guess that proves that last night wasn't just a dream." She said.

"It sure does." He said.

"Would you like some coffee? And perhaps some cereal? There's milk in the fridge."

He smiled and nodded, as she handed him a bowl. He filled it with cereal, and poured milk over it.

"Paul?" she said.

"Yes beautiful?" He grinned at her.

"Thanks for being so... Understanding last night."

He put down his cereal, and wrapped her into a tight hug.

"That was nothing." He said.

"A lot of guys wouldn't have acted as understanding at you did." Caroline said.

Paul grinned again. "So I scored a few points there, did I?" He said

Caroline laughed. "Big time." She said, and ruffled his hair. She looked at her watch.

"I have to go now." She said. "Just stay as long as you'd like. Ellie is still with Mrs. Kelley."

"All right. When can I see you again?" Paul asked.

"What about tomorrow? I'm not working until the evening. I'm spending some time with Ellie. Why don't you join us?"

"If that's all right with you?" Paul said.

"Of course it is, silly. And Ellie loves you, she'll be thrilled. It's settled then."

He wrapped her up in another tight embrace, before they let go of each other, and she put on her coat.

"Bye."

"Bye, Caroline."

Paul went back to the kitchen and fetched his bowl of cereal. He sat down to eat it, while he was thinking about his feelings for Caroline. Last night had made him even more certain that what he felt for her was true.

He had done a thing or two he regretted. All those lonely times away on tour with the band, hadn't it happened more than once that he had been charmed by a sweet girl in a short skirt, and forgotten all about his girlfriend back home? He thought about the fact that he might have been a married man now, hadn't it been for that fateful day earlier that year.

_The dark-haired American girl turned around in bed, and reached out to grab a packet of cigarettes on the nightstand. _

_Paul watched her as she lit him a cigarette, and then lit another one for herself. Her usually neat pixie haircut was a bit ruffled. She blew out the smoke, and looked at him with the flirtatious look he had become so familiar with. _

"_What are you thinking about Paulie?" she asked her American accent so different from Jane's upper-middleclass British one. _

"_You." He answered. _

"_Really? I've made quite an impression on you, then?"_

"_You have no idea." He said, running his hands up her body, kissing her gently. _

_She grabbed the cigarette from him and put it in the ashtray on the nightstand. _

_Suddenly a happy voice called out from downstairs. _

"_Paul! I'm home!" _

_Paul quickly let go of her. "Bloody 'ell it's Jane!" he exclaimed. _

"_What!" she hissed. "You told me she wouldn't be home for another couple of days."_

"_She wasn't supposed to." He mumbled back. _

_Jane, who still hadn't got an answer kept calling out to him. Her voice was closer now. _

"_I called the studio, and they said you went home a few hours ago. Paul, I saw your car in the driveway. Where are you?" _

"_I'm here sweetheart!" Paul called back. "I'm just... Taking a nap. I'll be right out there."_

"_You don't have to. Why don't I come and join that nap of yours?" _

_The bedroom door opened, and Jane stood there, still in her coat. _

_Her eyes widened in shock. She backed away and nearly tripped over. _

"_Oh my God." She mumbled. "Oh my God. Oh my God!" her voice got louder. _

"_I can't believe it! How could you do this to me! You cheep, dirty liar!" _

_She turned around, having obviously seen enough. Paul got out of bed, desperately trying to put on some clothes. He ran after her, half dressed. _

_He caught up with her in the downstairs hall. _

"_Jane!" he grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him. "Please! Let's talk about this!" _

"_There's nothing to talk about!" she said. "You and I are over! I can't marry you." _

_She freed herself from his grip, and burst out through the door. As he watched her drive away, Paul realized that he had messed up bad this time. _

Paul put down his half-eaten bowl of cereal, and sat down on Caroline's couch. He pushed those thoughts away, but they kept coming back.

He decided to go home. He put on his coat and walked out of the apartment. He hailed a cab, and went back to his hotel.

When he walked into his room, he noticed that he had a new message on the answering machine. Paul pushed the button, and a familiar female voice with an American accent filled the room.

"Hi there Paulie! I had a great time last week. I figured since you're still in New York we could meet up some day. I bet you're lonely in that big hotel room of yours. Give me a call if you need some company."

* * *

><p><strong>Uh-oh… <strong>

**The incident with Jane Asher walking in on Paul cheating on her is supposedly true. So I chose to do that for Paul's little flashback to the things he has done and regretted.**

**I'm not sure if it's completely historically correct to have an answering machine in the 60's. According to what I found when I googled it, they did exist at that time. Don't know if you would have one in your hotel room, though. I know it's not a big deal; I just hate getting things like that wrong. I just had to get that off my chest.**

**I just want to say thanks again to everyone who has read and reviewed this story. You guys rock!**

**That's all I wanted to say for now. I'll be back with more soon. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the long wait. I've been writing a lot, but I never quite got to finish and post the chapters. But here's chapter 9 for yah!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

When Caroline woke up the next morning, she was alone. But it didn't bother her. She was happy, thanks to the little girl sleeping peacefully in the other room, and the man who at the same time was getting ready to come and see her.

Caroline got up, put on her dressing gown and walked out of her bedroom. Ellie was still asleep, so Caroline went to the bathroom and started getting ready. She spent some extra time doing her make-up and hair, and hummed to herself as she did it. She got dressed in her favorite pair of jeans, and a simple, turtleneck sweater.

She enjoyed the peace and quiet in the apartment, but Paul would be there soon, so she figured it was about time she woke Ellie up.

They had breakfast, and then Caroline took her into the bathroom to get her dressed. When Paul arrived, mother and daughter were brushing their teeth, side by side in front of the bathroom sink.

Caroline went to answer the door, with the toothbrush in her hand.

Paul grinned at the sight of her. "Good morning." He said. "Am I that early?"

Caroline laughed. "We're just working on the final touches." She said. "Come on in, we'll be ready any minute."

She went back to the bathroom, and braided Ellie's hair.

"Paul is here now Ellie." Caroline said to her. "We're going to take a walk in the park with him."

"Paaaaul!" Ellie shouted, and ran out into the living room and wrapped her arms around his legs.

"Good morning miss Ellie!" Paul said and grinned. "It's nice to see you too."

Caroline followed her daughter into the living room, and smiled to Paul.

"This looks like Beatlemania all over again." She remarked. They both laughed.

"Come on Ellie. It's cold outside. You have to put on your coat." Caroline said.

Ellie started protesting, and Caroline sighed.

Paul lifted up Ellie, and tickled her. "Come on sweetie. You have to do what your mother tells you. Everyone has to. That's the rule."

Ellie stopped whining and let Caroline help her put on her coat, scarf, cap and mittens. She even had the patience to let her mother tie her boots without complaining.

Caroline and Paul also put on their outerwear, and they were ready to go. Ellie ran first down the stairs, with Paul and Caroline following closely behind.

Paul grabbed Caroline's hand, and she smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss.

They walked a few blocks until they came to the park where Caroline usually took Ellie. There was a small playground there, and Ellie happily ran to play with a couple of other kinds while Paul and Caroline sat down on a bench nearby.

"I don't think anyone has recognized you yet." Caroline said, and took his hand again.

"Me neither. It must be the cap and the winter coat."

"Or perhaps the dull company? I bet everyone expects a superstar to hang out with other celebrities."

"Don't be silly! There's nowhere I'd rather be than here with you."

"How is Liverpool in the winter?" Caroline asked.

"Grey." Paul said. "It's usually rainy and windy. It doesn't look like a perfect Christmas card like this place." He said, and gestured towards the kids playing in the snow and the trees covered with frost.

Caroline smiled. "A perfect Christmas card scene would be out in the countryside with pure, untouched snow as long as the eye can see. Not just a small spot in the middle of the most populated city in the country."

"Is it like that where you come from?"

"Sometimes. But usually the winters are a bit too mild."

"I have a farm in Scotland." Paul said. "I bought it a while ago. It's supposed to be lovely there in the winter."

"I can imagine." Caroline said.

Suddenly, Ellie came running towards them, and grabbed Paul's hand. "Make a snowman." She said.

Paul got up and followed her. "All right." He said. "Would you like to join us Caroline?"

"I think I'll just sit here." She said.

She watched them as they started building a snowman. Ellie laughed, her little face shining with excitement.

Despite the fact that her father had never been there for her, Thomas had always been a father figure for Ellie. After he died there hadn't been anyone there to take his place. When she had started spending time with Paul, Caroline had noticed how much her daughter liked him. It warmed her heart to see him play so happily with her daughter.

When the snowman was finished, Paul went back to Caroline.

"Do you think she would like to go to the movies?" Paul asked.

Caroline nodded. "She would love it." She said. "Thomas took her a couple of times."

"Wonderful. Let's do it. You don't have to go to work just yet, do you?"

Caroline shook her head. "I've got time." She said.

They walked to the cinema with Ellie between them, each of them holding on to one of her hands. She was excited that she was going to see a movie. They chose a cartoon, and Paul bought them tickets. There were plenty of other kids there with their parents. They got seats in the back, and Ellie couldn't take her eyes of the screen from the minute the movie started.

Caroline and Paul looked at each other during the movie, and after a while, he grabbed her hand. They even shared a quick kiss mid-way through the film.

The movie ended, and all the kids and parents hurried out the door. Caroline, Paul and Ellie were among the last ones to leave the theatre.

They walked down the street and Ellie noticed a toy store, and begged her mother to let her go in there.

"Okay." Caroline said. "But we're just looking, all right, Ellie?"

The little girl nodded, and hurried towards the door. Inside she ran towards the shelves filled with all kinds of toys.

Caroline watched her daughter from a distance as she lifted up a big fuzzy teddy bear.

"Is everything all right Caroline?" Paul asked. "You look worried."

"It's nothing, I just.."

"What is it?"

"It was a mistake taking her here. It's easy enough getting them out of here if you promise to tell Santa what they want for Christmas. But I… I can't afford buying her Christmas presents. I have to pay the rent and the electricity first. There won't be much left."

"Distract her." Paul said.

"What?" Caroline said surprised.

"Distract her. I'll buy her the bear."

"No! That's not what I meant. I just... I didn't try to make you feel you have to do that."

"I know. But I want to."

"You can't. You've been to kind to us already."

"Caroline." Paul looked at her. "Distract Ellie."

She gave him a quick kiss. "Thank you."

He smiled.

"Ellie." Caroline said, and walked towards her daughter. "You know what; I saw a really pretty doll over there. Let's go and take a look at it. Put down the teddy bear."

Ellie reluctantly put it down and followed her mother.

Caroline took her around the entire shop, but no one of the toys she showed her seemed to attract her like the teddy bear.

Eventually Paul came walking towards them with a bag in his hand.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes." Caroline said, and took Ellie's hand. "Come on sweetheart."

They walked back to Caroline's flat, and she made them all hot chocolate.

They played a game with Ellie, before she went to play with her doll.

Eventually it was time for Caroline to go to work. Paul kissed her goodbye and put on his coat.

"What are you doing the rest of the day?" she asked.

"I have something I have to take care of." He said.

"Really. More business?"

"No. This is an old acquaintance."

Caroline laughed. "A friend? You made it sound boring."

"Honestly, I'm not looking forward to it. But it has to be done."

"All right. Have a good time then." Caroline said, and kissed him goodbye.

She watched him walk down the street from her living room window. Afterwards she got changed for work.

She took Ellie to Mrs. Kelley, and walked down to the subway station.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked this fluffy thing. I'll be back with more soon, and I can promise some more drama in the next chapter.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! Lately, I haven't been around much here on fanfiction. I've had this huge hand-in thing at school, and it's taken a lot of my time. But here's chapter 10, and as I promised, there is a bit of drama in this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

It got late as usual at the café, so when Jimmy called Caroline early the next morning, she was still sleeping. Jimmy asked her to come down to the café a few hours earlier. He had to run a few errands, and needed someone to cover for him. Kirsty was already working.

Caroline agreed to this, as she saw the opportunity to earn a little extra. With Ellie safely placed at Mrs. Kelley's, she set out for work.

When she arrived, Jimmy had already left. Kirsty was standing at the counter, reading a magazine. Caroline resisted the urge to march over and tell her to put down the gossip magazine and get to work. But she decided to try a different approach.

"Hi Kirsty. What are you reading?" Caroline asked, as she put on her apron.

"Haven't you heard? Paul McCartney is in town."

"He is?" Caroline said, trying to sound natural.

"Yep. And he's already made quite a scandal."

"What?" Caroline put down the coffee pot she had just picked up, with a loud thump.

Kirsty handed her the magazine. She looked at the cover. There was a picture of Paul walking out of the door of an apartment building. Beside it was a picture of a brown-haired girl with a short haircut. The headline read: "American writer, Paul McCartney's secret lover"

"What is this?" Caroline said, feeling dizzy.

"What do you think it looks like? This girl claims to be his lover. They have met each other in secret for some time now. It even says here that she's the reason he broke up with Jane Asher."

"What?" Caroline said again. "But he broke up with Jane Asher months ago."

"Yeah, he did." Kirsty said, well informed on the Beatles as usual.

"So he continued seeing this woman, after the relationship with Jane ended?"

"Obviously." Kirsty said. "This picture of him was taken yesterday, outside her home."

Caroline had to lean against the counter to avoid passing out. She couldn't think straight. This couldn't be true. It just couldn't. She forced herself to pretend like nothing had happened, and execute her regular duties. She talked as little as possible to Kirsty.

She was carrying dishes into the kitchen when Jimmy arrived a few hours later. When she returned, Jimmy was standing next to Kirsty at the counter. Caroline couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm not feeling well Jimmy." Caroline said. He looked at her.

"I know. Kirsty said you've been looking miserable all day. Perhaps you've got a cold coming up?"

Caroline just nodded.

"I suggest you go home and rest a bit." Jimmy said. "You've had a lot on your mind lately. I think you should take a couple of days off. My niece comes home from college tomorrow. I'm sure she can help out around here."

"Thank you Jimmy." Caroline said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"No problem sugar. Go home and rest now."

Caroline hugged him, and thanked him again. Then she put on her coat and walked out of the café.

She ran all the way to the subway station, ignoring the cold wind and the snow. She just wanted to go home.

When she arrived home, she ran straight into the apartment. She picked up the phone, and dialed his number. No one answered. She sank down on the sofa; head in hands as the tears started streaming down her cheeks.

How could she have been this stupid? It was her silly, naïve self that always got her into trouble. That always broke her heart. She had loved Michael, and he had abandoned her. She had promised herself never to make the same mistake again, but now she had. She had believed in him. She had even considered the possibility that she might someday love him. And all the time, he had been fooling around with some trendy New York-girl.

She didn't know what to do; she still couldn't stop the stream of tears. The one person she wanted to talk to more than anyone wasn't there, and he wouldn't be there no matter how long she waited. She wanted her brother to comfort her. She needed him. She got up, and stumbled through the room

She quietly opened the door to Thomas's bedroom. She hadn't been there many times after he died, and it was just as it used to be when he was alive.

It was a quite small room, with a window facing the backyard. There was a bed and a wardrobe and a small desk. His bed was neatly made, just like it had been since the morning he got up from it, put on his uniform and got ready to get shipped out. His desk was covered with notes in his characteristic handwriting. His typewriter stood there, and looked like it was just waiting for him to burst excitedly through the door and plop down in front of it, his head filled with a new story he needed to write. Leaning up against the wall was his old guitar that he used to play. She remembered how she sometimes would hear the muffled sound of his guitar at night, and how it always made her feel safe and sleepy.

On his desk was a little tin box with a colorful pattern on. She remembered it from when they were kids. Thomas had always called it his secret box. He used to keep stickers and baseball cards in it. She was drawn to it, and carefully took off the lid. There was money inside. It had to be at least hundred dollars. Her heart started beating. Was this a sign? She could pay off all her debt and still afford two bus tickets back home to Kansas where she could start over. Get a little apartment. Maybe she could get a job as a teacher's assistant.

She had tried so hard. Even after Thomas's death she had stayed strong and managed to get through it. But she had reached her limit. She couldn't take it anymore. She had given her heart away to another man, and he had hurt her. It was about time she did what her parents had wanted her to do for a long time. She had to go home.

She took the money, and carefully put the box back on Thomas' desk. She ran to her room, and started packing a bag with her own and Ellie's clothes. She wasn't thinking clear, she knew she couldn't leave now, and never return. There were a million things she had to arrange first, if she decided to leave New York for good. But right now, all she needed was to get away, if only for a few days.

She was in the middle of changing out of her job clothes when there was a loud knock on the door. At first she ignored it. She didn't want to be disturbed. But then she realized that it might be Mrs. Kelley, and that it perhaps was something wrong with Ellie. She ran to the door, and she heard another loud knock. It definitely couldn't be the old lady across the hall, she decided, and felt a sudden sting of panic. Who could it be? A voice calling her name gave her the answer.

"Caroline! Caroline, please open the door. I need to talk to you."

It was Paul.


	11. Chapter 11

**You guys! Thank you so much for all the wonderful responses :) I'm so happy! I won't leave you hanging, so here's the next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

Caroline threw the door open. "Why do you want to talk to me?" she yelled at Paul standing outside her door. "Why? Haven't you got better things to do? Other girls to see?"

"Caroline, you have to listen to me. Things aren't what they look like."

"They aren't? So you never slept with that girl?"

"I.. I did, but that's not the point!"

"That's exactly the point. You admit that you did it, and still you expect me to listen to you?"

"Caroline, please let me in, so we can have a real conversation about this."

Caroline sighed, and held the door open for him.

"Please be quick. I don't have all day."

Paul was standing in the middle of her apartment. He looked tired and distressed. For a split second she felt sorry for him. But then she remembered the humiliating moment when she read Kirsty's magazine.

"She was my lover, but it's over now. I promise. She was the reason Jane and I broke up. I did have an affair with her, but I ended it after I met you."

"Then how do you explain that you were in her apartment last night?" Caroline asked.

"She kept contacting me, so I went there to tell her it was over for real. She yelled at me and threatened to tell the press, but I didn't think she would really do it."

"And you expect me to believe you?" Caroline asked. "I called, and you didn't answer."

"I was looking for you. I went to the café, but Jimmy told me you had left. I would never do anything to hurt you Caroline, you have to believe me. I'm in love with you."

Caroline started crying. "Please, just stop it. I can't take it anymore. I always end up getting hurt. Everyone I love eventually leave me. Just go now, before it's too late."

"No!" Paul shook his head. "Caroline, look at me! I'm not Michael. I won't hurt you like he did. I'll take care of you and Ellie. I promise." He carefully put an arm around her shoulder, and she didn't push him away.

"How can I believe you?"

He carefully lifted her chin, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Because I say so." He said. "And I always keep my promises."

He moved closer to her, and before she knew it, his lips met hers.

They stopped kissing, and she smiled at him to tell him she believed him. That she trusted him. He smiled back at her.

"What are you doing?" he asked, and looked around the room. The bags she had packed were on the floor, and scattered around were some stray items of clothing.

"Are you going somewhere?"

"I was running away, but then you interrupted me."

"Were you going back to Kansas?" Paul asked.

Caroline nodded. "I found some money in Thomas' room. I figured I could pay my debt and leave this place."

Paul looked as if he didn't know what to say. "Are you still going?" he asked at last.

"Well, I'm certainly not going anywhere today." She said, and kissed him.

She suddenly stopped, and laughed. "You can take off your coat." She said. "If you would like to stay of course. I guess that's not 100% sure based on how I yelled at you."

"You had the right to be mad." Paul said. "But I suggest we put all this behind us. It's you and me now."

He noticed the open door to the right of Caroline's bedroom door. "Is that… Thomas' room." He asked.

Caroline nodded. "Would you like to see it?" She said.

Paul nodded. She took his hand and led him through the room. They stepped into the room that had once belonged to her brother, and she almost felt his presence. She didn't know if she believed in heaven, but she liked the idea of Thomas sitting on a cloud looking down at her.

"He played guitar?" Paul asked.

Caroline nodded. "Yes. He was pretty good."

"Do you mind if I.. Take a look at it?"

"Not at all." Caroline said, and Paul picked up the guitar. He carefully strummed the strings.

He sat down on the bed, and Caroline sat down next to him. She closed her eyes as he started singing.

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these broken wings and learn to fly<br>All your life  
>You were only waiting for this moment to arise<em>

_Black bird singing in the dead of night  
>Take these sunken eyes and learn to see<br>All your life  
>you were only waiting for this moment to be free <em>

_Blackbird fly, Blackbird fly  
>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>

His words touched her more that any song ever had. Tears started streaming down her face. She didn't want him to see her like that. She hurriedly got up, and ran out of the room. She sat down on the bed in her own bedroom, sobbing. She heard him come after her, felt how he walked over to her, sat down next to her, and put his arms around her. She cried like she never had done before. She cried for everything she had gone through over the past months. It felt wonderful to let it all out.

Finally, she stopped crying. She looked up at him, and he smiled a little at her. Their lips met, and they tumbled down on the bed. He started undressing her slowly, and this time, she didn't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>So, it looks like everything turned out good :) But who knows what might happen next..? I know this chapter is a bit short, but I hope you don't mind too much.<strong>

**To answer one of your questions, I'm not planning on writing any M-rated stuff. I think I'll keep it "clean", at least for now.**


End file.
